Blood Web
by xochtil
Summary: "This world has been turned into chaos. We need to find weapons and a car and if were lucky, maybe our families will be safe too, but it's to soon to determine that." Neji stated as he looked at his new found friends. "Maybe we could make it."
1. It's the begining

Zombie: the body of a dead person given the semblance of life but mute and will-less, by a supernatural force.

There are a few families that live in modern day Tokyo. There are also a few well known families.

Uchiha: Head of the police force.

Uzumaki: Head of naval force.

Haruno: Head of the medical corps.

Hyuuga: Head of the military force.

Inuzuka: Head of the air force.

Nara: Head of medical supplies.

Yamanka: Head of interrogations force.

Mitarashi (Tenten's family): Head of weapon supply.

All these families hold ties to the president of there nation. Also they are trained under there parent's supervision of what there family are best at. No one has been able to top there skill levels. But what they didn't expect was that today, there skills were going to be put to a test.

"My god! Can't this class go by any faster!" cried a blonde hair beauty as she put her book on her face. She looked to her back to see one of her close friends actually paying attention to a boring lecture on Electronegativity and it's functional groups between atoms.

"Hinata, I don't understand how you find this damn chemistry class so interesting." Ino sighed as she put both her long slender arms up for a slight stretch. The poor two best friends didn't know there whole world was about to change in a matter of seconds. Both Hinata and Ino had 2 classes together which they were happy with since they were petty close friends. For both girls, it has been pretty hard for them to maintain perfect grades and keep there skills in combat perfect. Both girls have also been taught by powerful hand to hand combat artists. "Like usual, Hinata was always doing her best to take notes in our chemistry class. No matter how many times I look at her, she never seizes the moment to relax. That's it! I could ask Hina if she wants to go out later with the guys and maybe invite Sakura and Tenten too." Ino told herself and with that she nodded and decided to look at her clock to see the time. It was almost time for lunch when the class room door flew open.

"Eh? Neji, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked. Neji seemed as if he had just run away from something. But Hinata noticed, it's not like Neji to be skipping out during class. Even though he was a top class student, he would never think to skip class.

"Hinata, we need to go." Neji grabbed Hinata's arm and started pulling her out of her seat and towards the door. Hinata winced in pain since his grip seemed to tighten more and more with each passing second. Ino stood up from her seat and started following the two cousins.

"Neji, where are we going?" Hinata asked as she tried to loosen Neji's grip on her. Ino followed behind. "Hinata, you father called the main office this morning. He said to take you out of class and to get ready." Neji told her without even turning back to face his dear cousin. Neji was tense. He didn't know why since his uncle didn't really explain what to get ready for. Was there going to be a war? No, that couldn't be it since Japan seemed in a good position with the allied forces and not to mention they are just recovering themselves from a disaster which happened a few months ago. Everything Neji tried to piece something together, nothing worked for him. "Uncle, what did you mean get ready?" Neji kept asking himself.

"Neji, what's going on?" Ino tried this time. Neji finally heard then and decided to stop. How was he suppose to explain what was going on when he didn't know himself. The instant he was going to say something, he heard yelling coming from the front gates of the school.

"What the hell! Get off me! Ah!" the yells came from a teacher they all knew.

"Wasn't that Mr. Sasori's voice?" Ino asked. "Wait, why am I tense all of a sudden." Ino thought to herself. She walked to the window to see her math teacher, Sasori be bitten by another human. Wait, he wasn't human. His skin tone, it was a dark brown with blotches across his face and arm. His eyes didn't seem to have any pupils either. It wasn't making any sense to her. "We have to go now!" Neji snapped her out of her thoughts, and he continued to walk towards the roof of the school without looking back at once.

"Neji, what are we doing? We need to help Sasori before he get's seriously hurt." Ino asked him. Ino looked towards a class room window and saw Naruto sleeping in class. "My idiot boyfriend doesn't change one bit." Ino gave a small smile before looking back towards Neji and Hinata.

**Okay new story. Not sure if anyone will like it though. But wrote it out of boredom while internet was off…again T-T. **


	2. the invasion has begun

Naruto woke up from a nap just to see his best friend, Sasuke, ignoring the lesson as usual. Naruto sighed and decided to try and text his girl friend to see how she was doing in her chemistry class with a potential love interest of an Uchiha. Naruto's known for a while that his best friend has had a small crush on his girl friend's best friend. But the Uchiha has too much pride to reveal that to anyone. He faced the door and saw Ino walking away with Hinata and Neji.

"What's Ino doing out of class?" Naruto told himself. He was about to get up when he heard the sound of a bell saying they were released from class and able to go to lunch. "I guess I could follow them." Naruto nodded his head and decided to follow his blonde girl friend to see what she was doing.

"Where are you going, lunch is that way." Sasuke pointed towards the left. Naruto ignored him and headed towards the way he saw his girl friend heading. "What is this guy doing? He's usually looking forward for lunch, but he's skipping today. There's something wrong with this idiot." Sasuke mentally told himself. Naruto walked away from him. "So he's leaving me behind now." Sasuke added. "Guess I should follow him too." Sasuke started following his best friend, feeling that it was a stupid idea. For all he knew, maybe Naruto was heading to the bathroom.

"Sai!" Hinata smiled as she ran to give him a hug. Neji almost forgot that not so long ago, Hinata has been seeing the artist of the school for about a year now. It doesn't surprise him that Hinata ran up to hug him. Then they heard the announcement bell go off.

"Students, please head to the multi-purpose room and teachers take pre-cautionary matters to protect the students…Crap! Get away from me!" then the announcement went down for a few seconds and then heard a bunch of ruffling sounds and then…silence.

"That doesn't sound like a good thing." Sai stated with his arms wrapped around Hinata. Ino seemed nervous too. But who wouldn't be? Your principal just said head to the multi-purpose room and then she's starts yelling get away from me. Before they knew, students started running into the multi-purpose room, not caring who got hurt or what was going on.

"Ino!" the blonde haired girl turned her head and saw her boyfriend running towards her. She smiled and she let him hug her. "Ino, what's going on?" Naruto asked his beautiful blonde girl friend. Ino shook her head, meaning she didn't know one thing that was happening.

"Lady Tsunade, are you alright?" Hinata asked as she got closer to her principal not noticing her eyes have changed. "Tsunade! We need to get you to the nurse, your bleeding from you arm…wait, there's almost no skin on your wrist…Lady Tsunade?" Hinata looked up to see her principal's eyes have no pupils and her skin colored changed. Tsunade grabbed on to Hinata's arm and tried to bite her. But Neji kicked there so called principal in the face. The kick was strong enough to twist her head around. "This is not a good thing." Sai stated once again.

Behind Tsunade, Shizune appeared with almost the same symptoms as Tsunade, but she was faster than her principal. This time though, she went after Ino. Ino noticed quickly enough to high kick the vice principal. Shizune stepped back before going back towards her. Ino dodged here and kicked her again. "Nothings working. Why won't she stay down?" Ino asked herself.

"These things aren't making any sense. What the hell is going on?" Sai asked as he grabbed a broom that was inside a janitor's closest and broke the handle off the broom. He started hitting the principal with it, but she wasn't staying down at all. "Neji, I take you know what's going on."

Neji pulled Hinata towards the stairs and everyone followed right behind them. They ran until they made it to the roof and they closed off the door. "Listen, Hinata's father called me and told me to protect her at all costs. He didn't exactly tell me why but I have a feeling this is what he was talking about. I think we'll be safe since were up here." Neji told them as he closed the door. "From what I assume, the city is in chaos right now."

Everyone turned around towards the city and saw smoke, yelling and sirens going off. Ino and Hinata got closer to the ledge and saw people running towards the multi-purpose room. They were banging and screaming. Begging to be let inside but they didn't open the door. "Why aren't they being allowed to go inside?" Hinata asked.

"It's pretty simple answer. Right now, the whole school doesn't know who to trust." Sasuke told her as he got closer to the ledge to get a better look. He saw a girl he knew crying. The bright bubble gum pink hair girl seemed terrified. She was down on both knees crying and begging it was all a dream. "Please stop this!" she cried. All the un-human teachers and students heard her cries and they went after her. "Sakura is about to be attacked!" Hinata pointed out. She dashed out ignoring Neji's and Ino's cries begging her not to go. "What am I thinking? Sakura hates me, doesn't she?" Hinata thought to herself when she reached the bottom stair case.

"Hinata!" Ino cried as she tried to follow her but Naruto stopped her. "Naruto, let me go! I have to help her!" Ino cried as she tried to leave Naruto's grip. "Are you stupid Ino? There's no way you alone could help her!" Naruto yelled at his girlfriend. Ino still tried to loosen his grip till she knew she had no chance of leaving his tough grip around her shoulders. "Hinata, you idiot! Get back up here!" Ino cried as her tears ruined her mascara she had on. Silently, Ino begged that Hinata wouldn't get hurt.

"I need to go with her." Sai ran after Hinata while Neji and the rest of them saw from the ledge to see how it was going to work out.

"Oh, god. What's going on? I don't understand!" Sakura buried her eyes to hands while sobbing. She was scared and confused. She wanted everything to stop but nothing was working. "Someone, please help me!" she cried once again. She looked up and saw a familiar face of her friend Kin, but she looked different. "Kin, are you okay?" Sakura asked reaching to touch her face.

"Don't touch her!" Sakura turned and saw Hinata and she had a soccer ball in her hands. "Move out of the way unless you want to get hurt." Hinata tossed the ball to the air and then kicked it into Kin's face. Kin's neck cracked and she turned to face Hinata. "Come at me Kin. I've always wanted to do this for all the years you made fun of me starting from fourth grade." Hinata ran up to Kin and kicked her on her side. Kin seemed unaffected by the kick and continued after Hinata. Hinata gulped and then knew that Kin was after her now. From earlier experiences she was able to tell that no attacks were really working. "How am I suppose to defeat these things?" Hinata asked herself as she reached the quad area and saw every one there turned into the un-human creatures. "I'm done for, unless I don't figure something out.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sai held his hand out to help her up."Sai, what's going on? I don't understand." Sakura asked in a confused tone as she saw Hinata run off without looking back.

"Listen, go up to the roof. Neji and the others are up there. You could be considered lucky. Hinata ran down the stairs on her own, to try and save you."

"Damn, no matter what I do, these things get stuck on me like glue." Hinata kept on running until she reached the back at the school and saw some sports equipment. "Maybe something here might be able to help me." Hinata went to the baseball field and saw a few aluminum bats and some baseballs. "Batter up" She smiled and she hit a zombie in the face. She saw it fall back and decided it was best for her to leave and catch up with her friends. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling something wasn't right. She made it back to the building and saw Sai and Sakura surrounded by the un-human creatures.

"Sai, what do we do? There's no way we could make it up there alive." Sakura cried and she cling to Sai like there was no tomorrow.

"Sai!" Hinata yelled. She saw Sakura clinging to her boyfriend. Part of her was angry but then she noticed that both of them were surrounded.

"Sai!"Hinata ran to him but saw they were about to be attacked. "Hinata! Take Sakura and run! Whatever you do don't look back?" Sai yelled to her.

"Sai?"

*Flash Back*

"Sai, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked as she opened the front door of her house. Hinata was dressed in her tank top and her purple pajama pants.

"Sorry to bother you Hina, but I was wondering if I could stay here for a bit since no one is at my house and apparently I don't have my hose keys on me." Sai smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck hoping Hinata would say yes.

"Sure, no one is here. Hanabi is spending the night at a friend's house and my father left this morning to some meeting. He won't be back until tomorrow." Hinata let him in as she explained and they went up stairs to her bed room.

"What about you cousin?"

"He left a while ago. So I'm pretty much home alone right now." Hinata sat on her bed while Sai put his book bag on the ground. He looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Tell me, what would you do if I told you I was madly in love with you?" Sai asked her as he sat behind her.

"I wouldn't know how to react." She giggled.

"You find that funny?"

"I just wouldn't know what to tell you. One because you're the sweetest guy I ever met. And two, I think I feel the same?"

"Alright, prove it." Hinata blushed at his request but she gave him a light kiss on his lips. Hinata pulled away and smiled.

"There? Is that enough proof?" Hinata smiled.

"Hinata! Get going!" Hinata snapped out of her mind daze and saw Sakura standing right in front of her. She tried to hold back her tears but she grabbed Sakura's hand and ran towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked but Hinata ignored her questions and continued running up the stairs. She made it to the door and started banging on it.

"Guys! Let me in!" she cried.


	3. It's our fight

"_I remember…all those times we spent together, what about you?" Hinata asked a shadowy figure standing in front of her. She couldn't see the face._

"_Yes, of course I do. Ever since I first met you, I could have never forgotten that beautiful face. Hinata, I love you."_

"_I love you too." _

"Hinata, wake up!" Hinata shot her eyes open to see Sai holding her closing to his chest.

"What a weird dream." She told herself. She rubbed her head and saw everyone else looking down at the school.

"Hinata, are you feeling okay?" Sai asked her, she nodded and she got up to see what they were looking at. She got a closer look and seen the whole school empty. "I guess everyone is in the multi-purpose room." Hinata said out loud and sighed.

"So Neji, what's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Plan? What plan?" Neji said in a confused tone.

"You saved all of us, so what do you think we should do?" Naruto added. Neji looked at the whole group. At first, he thought he would be lucky enough to save Hinata but he would have never have thought he would save others too, and now they are asking about how he's going protect them. He didn't sign up for any of this.

"We need to leave this school first then." Neji told them as he started walking away from them. "First of all, how do we leave without any noticing us?" Neji said as he looked at the door.

"Neji, we need to save Tenten. I don't know if she's okay or not but we have to try at least."

XxXxXx

"Shikamaru, what do you think we should do?" Tenten asked her smarter friend. She was currently in a class room whispering to her friends Kiba and Shikamaru. They all met up at in the library trying to get some studying done but after the announcement; they thought it was best if they stuck together. They would have a higher chance of survival.

"From what I assume, they only react to sound. It seems that they can't see anything." Shikamaru told his two friends.

"How do you think that will work?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, give me your cell phone." Shikamaru held out his hand and waited for his friend to give him his phone.

"But I just my new phone last week. It's the new Iphone 4s." Kiba held his phone closely refusing to give it up.

"Kiba, knowing Apple, they will release a new Iphone later this year or unless we all end up dead in that case, these phones will end up completely useless." Shikamaru explained to his friend.

"Fine, I'll miss you Siri." Kiba told his phone, and he handed it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru made sure it had full volume on and he threw it out the class room door.

"Tenten, try calling Kiba's phone." Shikamaru told her. Tenten took out her phone and dialed Kiba's number. They waited a few seconds before it started ringing. With the ringtone in full volume, the undead went towards the sound.

"It's working." Tenten smiled as she stood up. Shikamaru and Kiba also got up.

"Now what?" Kiba asked as he stretched his arms and legs. He finally noticed what room they were in; it was the kendo teacher's classroom. It seemed that he taught science first before he taught kendo after school. Kiba walked to storage in the back of the room. He was surprised it was unlocked. He opened it and found a bunch of kendo equipment. He thought to himself he might be able to use the stuff he found to be able to survive what was going on.

"Tenten, catch." Kiba threw her a kendo sword. Easily Tenten caught it without any trouble.

"What were the chances of us being caught in this class room out of all places?" Tenten smiled as she tried out her new weapon.

"Now that we have weapons, what do you want to try now?" Kiba said as he threw another towards Shikamaru.

"We might as well as try to get out of here with our new weapons." Shikamaru smiled as he opened the door.

"Wait, are we seriously going through this?" Tenten asked as she got a bit shaky.

"You guys, there also a katana in here. We should take this with us too." Kiba took out the katana with its case and everything. He pulled it out, it had a black handle and the sword itself was in beautiful condition. The handle as an encryption, it said hope.

"It's beautiful." That was all Tenten was able to say. She was admiring the sword Kiba held. She studied it closely. "This sword, it's custom made."

"And it's never been used." Shikamaru noticed there were no marks on it.

"It's also in good shape." Kiba touched the tip of the katana and he accidentally cute the tip of his index finger. "It must just have been recently from what I take it."

"Tenten, you are the most talented out of me and Kiba. I think you should take it." Shikamaru told her. he grabbed the katana out of Kiba's hands and gave it too Tenten.

"What? But I can't take it. Kiba's equally talented as me; he found it so I think he should be the one to use it." Tenten said as she waved her hands in the air not trying to accept it.

"Tenten, take it. Knowing you, you'd probably want to take the lead so its best if you take it." Kiba smiled. Tenten smiled back at him and she took it from Shikamaru and hugged him. "Thanks you guys." Tenten smiled.

"Alright, let's go." Tenten opened the door and headed towards the front door and lead the way. "Neji, please be okay." Tenten prayed as she went to the front of the school.

XxXxXx

"Alright, Hinata, you, Sai and Sasuke lead the way. Me and Ino well be in the back." Neji told her. They opened the door leading back to the inside of the school. Naruto was with Sakura trying to protect her. Hinata still had her bat, while Sai had the stick he used earlier, Sasuke took a broom he found. Neji and Ino had no weapons but they were the best at close combat. So far they knew Neji and Ino were there last resort if they couldn't handle all the zombies.

They made it to where they all met up first. Sakura kept her head down; she didn't want to face what was happening. She seemed tough but now, in there real life situation; where any of them could die at any moment, she seemed to be the one terrified. She was hoping it was all dream and she was going to wake up from her dream, no not a dream, but a nightmare. She pulled up her head to see why they stopped and she saw that they were alone, but the floors. They were covered with dry blood but that's not the only reason why they stopped. They found Tenten's bag on the ground. Hinata was hoping Tenten got away in time. But she didn't want to know how Neji was feeling. Neji seemed to be blank. He picked up Tenten's book bag and went through it. He didn't find her phone, so there's a chance she's still okay. But that's what he was only hoping for. Sakura looked towards outside and saw Tenten leading the way and behind her were some of Hinata's friends. It seemed as they were fighting the zombies head on. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. They weren't afraid to fight the un-dead. She saw Tenten cutting her way through the zombies and her school uniform was covered in blood, not her blood but the zombie's blood. Kiba and Shikamru were in the same condition also. It seems that they all know how to fight, and she didn't want to be left out, so she decided it's time she'd show them what she was made of. If they were going to work as a team, it's time she puts her part in.

"Looks like it's time I should help out too." Sakura smiled.


	4. Survival part 1

"Guys, were going to have to get out like now." Ino suggested as she walked closer to a wall covered in dry blood. She could only imagine who the blood it belonged to, but then she didn't want to know what kind of pain the person suffered.

"Neji, we need to head to the court yard. Tenten, Kiba and Shikamaru are down there." Sakura said with confidence in her voice. "Tenten seems to be the one leading those two." Neji looked at Sakura then nodded in agreement with her.

"Hinata, since you and Ino are apparently our fastest runners I think you two should be in front of us. Sasuke and Neji, you two are probably the ones with the best eye sight so you two would probably do best behind the group. Me and Naruto are probably the weakest link but we could use that on our advantage. Naruto has high stamina and is a good fighter. Meaning I'm the weakest out of all of us, I only have brains. I could try and plan out our tactics?" Sakura suggested. Neji looked at her being impressed. She finally changed. She's going to do something instead of being the weakest link.

"Alright, you're in charge of tactics. Now to get the hell out of here." Hinata and Ino started ahead of them.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright, were out now, how to get the hell out of here." Kiba responded as he put his arms down and looked around the front gate. He turned and saw the school parking lot. "Maybe Shikamaru could get one of those to work." Kiba motioned hand signals towards Tenten and Shikamaru. They saw behind them and nodded in agreement. They went to the cars.

"Oh great, it's locked." Tenten said as she was trying to pull the door open. Shikamaru moved her out of the way then smashed the window open. "Shikamaru, you didn't need to do that." Tenten told him. Shikamru looked at her before sticking his hand into the window and unlocking the car. Tenten stared at awe while Kiba kept out looking for anything. He saw people running on the second floor but decided to ignore it; right now it's was survival of the fittest. He just prayed his best friend was safe. He didn't want to see her turned into one of those things. It would be a night mare for him. Secretly he held feelings for his best friend, but he couldn't picture her as anything else other than a little sister, but then again he wanted to try and work a relationship with her. He knew right now wasn't the time to think of anything like that. First of all, he needed to get out of there. But then again his mind always wondered if he'll ever see his blue haired friend again.

"Alright, just give me a few minutes to hook up this thing." Shikamaru told them as he started working on the car.

"Shikamaru, I never expected you to know how to hot wire a car." Tenten said surprisingly, she always thought of Shikamaru being a nice guy who never did anything bad.

"Tenten when you spend half your days either playing video games or on the internet. You find out a few things. Oh and by the way, Tenten all your facebook statuses lately make it obvious that you're talking about-" before he could finish Tenten covered his mouth with her hand.

"Say another word and I'll kick you." Tenten threatened him. Shikamaru just continued work while Kiba kept look out. They weren't giving up so easily. Not now, not ever. They will fight on until the last of them are dead.


	5. Author's Note

**Hola you guys, **

**Bad news. My college start date has been pushed up earlier than expected and as much as I hate to say it but I'm putting my following stories up for adoption. I'm going to rewrite Shy Love.**

**Stories up for adoption:**

**Blood Web**

**Wait For me**

**Alchemist meet ninjas**

**Unless you guys are willing to wait a bit longer but it's your guys choice. Thanks**

**~Xochtil 3 **


End file.
